Little Trouble in Big Tokyo
by megaflash
Summary: Harry visits Tokyo for work, makes a new friend, and runs into an old enemy.


Harry stepped off the train, moving to the side to allow the other riders past him. He took in his first proper view of Tokyo. The horizon was dominated by skyscrapers that clustered in the center of the city. His eyes roamed around, and he noticed a person standing to the side, holding a sign that read 'Potter'.

"Hello," Harry said, dragging his luggage behind him. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Mr Potter," the man said, holding out his hand. "My name is Oswald Cho."

Harry grasped Cho's hand firmly, taking in his sharp Muggle suit and Asian features.

"Oswald?" queried Harry.

"My father was an ex-pat," replied Cho, leading them towards a black car. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course," responded Harry, handing off his luggage and getting in the car. "You are certain the gang is being led by a former Death Eater?"

"The Serpent's Fang were small timers - dropouts, bullies, purse snatchers. Then they robbed a Muggle bank and succeeded. That was when we got information that pointed to a former Death Eater."

"Wait," interrupted Harry. "Serpent's Fang? Seriously?"

"Yes," continued Cho. "After the bank robbery, the gang members began to display more snake motifs. They also started muscling in on other territories. Our Department has been running themselves ragged cleaning up the gang battles."

"That bad?" Harry asked, taking the proffered folder. There were multiple photographs showing gunfire and spell damage, some slagged cars showed the after-effect of Fiendfyre.

"We have had to increase our cooperation with the local Muggle police force."

Their car was waved through a checkpoint and pulled into a parking lot. Harry followed Cho towards what looked to be a Muggle police station.

"We are basing our investigations out of a central station and sharing what we can with our Muggle counterparts," Cho said, handing Harry a badge to pin to his shirt.

The pair walked through the station, Cho nodding and speaking a few words to those they passed. Harry took it all in. Everything looked foreign, but felt familiar. There were officers sitting at desks, writing reports and taking witness statements. Against one wall stood a white board with pictures that he assumed were of gang members. Lines connected them and then linked back to a blurry photo of a Death Eater.

Moving past the main hub of activity, Harry and Cho entered a back room. A figure was tinkering with something, next to table covered in tools.

"Is it ready, Yi?" asked Cho.

Yi stepped back, wiping his forehead and putting down a chisel. Harry took in the runes glowing blue with magical energy that adorned large robot. Large metallic plates covered the front, while rune inscribed arms hung from broad shoulders. A blank faceplate covered the front of the head.

"Just about," Yi answered. "Just need someone to power it up."

Cho turned to Harry, "My men are good, but they wouldn't be able to keep up with you. So, I commissioned Master Enchanter Yi to create a partner for you."

Yi gestured to the automaton, "The wake-up process attunes it to your magic, so that it will follow your commands."

Harry approached the robot and rolled up his sleeves. Putting his hands on the chest plate, he began to channel his magic into the runes. The glow increased, and the robot began to shift and move.

Standing back, Harry watched as a face flickered into view on the automaton's head. Two glowing blue circles above a straight line looked at him.

"Greetings," a flat voice said. "I am designated Magically Enhanced Construct Host Version Nine."

Harry grinned, "Hello, I am Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

"What is your command, Harry Potter?"

"Call me Harry."

"Confirmed."

"What should I call you?"

"I am designated-"

"That is a mouthful, and not easy to call out in a battle."

The robot paused, and its eyes blinked. "Very well. Call me MECH 9."

/\/\/\/\/\

Harry savored the tea he was drinking, keeping an eye on the busy street. MECH 9 stood behind him, glamour-charmed to appear as a large black man in suit.

"Multiple magical signatures detected," MECH 9 stated.

"Think we will encounter the leader?" Harry asked, putting tea on the small, round table in front of him.

"Unlikely," responded his partner. "Target has only been observed in areas where they have the advantage."

Harry watched three men exit a convenience shop, stuffing protection money into their cheap suits.

"Let's go introduce ourselves," he said, striding towards them. "Pardon me fellows, but have you seen any Death Eaters lately?"

The gang members froze for a moment, assessing him. All three tensed when they noticed the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"The Man-Who-Conquered!" one of them growled out. They began to circle him, the two on his sides drawing wands while the man in front of him drew a katana.

"Warning," said MECH 9, taking a position next to Harry. "Hostility detected."

"You don't say," Harry deadpanned, his wand dropping into his hand.

The katana wielder slashed the air, sending magic curving towards Harry. Harry twisted, dodging the cutting curse that dug into the asphalt behind him.

"Alternative magical focus identified," MECH 9 stated, summoning shields that blocked the spells cast at their flank.

"You. Don't. Say." Harry replied through gritted teeth, evading another curse.

Standing straight, Harry began rapid firing spells in front of him, letting MECH 9 cover his sides. The sword wielding gang member dodged and parried, working his way closer to Harry. Ducking Harry's stunning spell, the man stabbed forward and overextended himself. Harry sucked in his stomach to avoid being skewered and kicked the sword out of his grasp. It hit the ground with a clatter.

Undeterred, the Serpent's Fang member tackled Harry. They grappled on the ground, and Harry saw fangs appear in the man's mouth. Before he could lunge, a massive metal foot connected with his face. The force of the kick punted the man off Harry.

"Enemy neutralized," said MECH 9, offering a hand to Harry.

Taking it, Harry looked around. The other two men were handcuffed and sitting to the side. The last man groaned into the tarmac. Harry strode forward and rolled the injured man over.

His nose was crooked, and his teeth were cracked. Only one fang was left, and unfocused eyes blinked slowly.

"Where is your leader?" Harry asked.

"Analysis. Concussion, broken nose, dislocated jaw, chipped teeth," said MECH 9. "The criminal is unlikely to respond to questioning."

"What about those two?" asked Harry, pointing at the mostly unharmed gang members.

"Negative," replied MECH 9. "They are new initiates and have no information on the target."

"I wonder if Cho would let me read this man's mind." Harry mused.

"Authorization for Legilimency spell is granted for this investigation," said MECH 9.

"Handy."

/\/\/\/\

Draco Malfoy picked at his meal, thinking about current events. He had escaped Britain after the Dark Lord's fall and saw an opportunity to start over in Tokyo. Taking over a local gang had been easy enough. He was slowly gaining his power and money back.

Around him, men moved boxes, counted money, and drank booze. He had gathered the remaining members of the Serpent's Hand to this hideout. Someone was picking off his patrols. Shouting from outside the room grabbed everyone's attention. Several thuds were followed by silence, then the door opened.

A small canister bounced into the room.

"What-" Draco started to say before the world turned white.

/\/\/\/\

"Flashbang out," stated MECH 9, closing the door for a moment. A muffled thump sounded, and the robot burst into the room, Harry on his heels.

The pair began firing stunning spells at the blinded gang members. Bodies fell onto tables and couches, scattering money and drugs.

"POTTER!" yelled Draco Malfoy. His Death Eater robes were stained with food, and his bloodshot eyes streamed tears.

"Draco," replied Harry. "Love the new digs."

"Crucio!" Draco cast wildly.

The spell slammed into a wall, missing everything.

"Unforgivable Spell detected," said MECH 9. His eyes turned red, and his mouth frowned. "Lethal countermeasures engaged."

A volley of banishing charms flew from MECH 9's hands. Draco's eyes widened as everything in the room careened towards him.

Harry winced and surveyed the area.

"I think that was all of them." He said, ignoring moans of pain.

"Affirmative," said MECH 9, eyes returning to his normal blue. "Target has been apprehended."

**A/N**

**House:** Ravenclaw

**Year:** Second

**Category:** Standard

**Prompt:** [Location: Tokyo]

**Word Count:** 1400


End file.
